The technology disclosed herein relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program and an information processing system. In particular, the technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program and an information processing system which can provide an application program which is executed in a linked relationship with an AV content such as a digital television program.
It is expected that a service by a reception apparatus, which receives a digital television broadcasting signal, of acquiring and executing an application program linked with a digital television program is popularized. Investigations for the technology for implementing such a hybrid service which combines broadcasting and communication as just described are proceeding (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245653).